


Birthday Wish

by pastelpinkmiraculous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Wish, happy birthday phil!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkmiraculous/pseuds/pastelpinkmiraculous
Summary: Phil decides what he wants his birthday wish to be with Dan.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday phil! this was really quickly thrown together as i felt it was only fitting for a birthday fic. hope you enjoy, despite it not being the highest of quality.

Phil woke up to the sound of constant vibrations against wood. In his tired state, he managed to piece together that his phone was practically blowing up against his night stand. He fumbled for his glasses, pulling them on to check what all the commotion was about.  
Phil flinched at the bright light emitting from his phone, squinting at the stream of notifications for various apps under the luminous white words reading 12:02 am.  
Directly under the time had the date: January 30, 2020. Phil grinned, suddenly realizing why he was getting so many messages. It was hard to believe he was already 33. He’d begun YouTube so long ago, yet it sometimes felt like no time had passed.  
Phil’s attention was drawn away from the blinding screen as he heard a soft knock against his wall. He knocked back, using the way of communication that he and Dan had invented with their paper thin walls. He heard the creaking of a bed from the other room and  
the sound of bare feet padding down the hall.  
Second later Phil’s door opened, Dan leaning against the frame smiling.  
“Happy Birthday,” he mumbled softly, making his way over to Phil’s bed to collapse against the soft covers. His hair was a disheveled mess, curls sticking out at every angle, but Phil couldn’t be happier to see him anyway. It’s strange how much you can miss someone who’s only a room away.  
“Thanks,” he murmured back, pulling Dan close against his chest.  
“33 already,” Dan said, pausing before adding “old man.”  
Phil giggled, lightly shoving Dan’s shoulder, pretending to be offended.  
“But for real,” Dan continued, “I’m so lucky to of known you for this long.” He pauses before going on, “so what’s your birthday wish going to be?”  
Phil smiled to himself, burring his head in Dan’s hair, making his response slightly muffled, “To stay like this forever. With you. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than these past few years. Can you make that wish come true?”  
“Of course,” Dan said, snuggling closer to Phil’s warm body. “Just so long as you do the same for me.”  
“Of course,” Phil responded, repeating what the brunette had said second earlier. “I love you, Bear. Don’t ever forget it.”  
With that, exhaustion took over the both of them, and having no reason to stay awake at such an early hour, they proceeded to fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
Needless to say, Phil’s birthday got off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> just realized this has exactly 420 words that wasn’t even planned lol  
> also does anyone know where phil got his pink and purple hoodie he wore in the bday cake baking video? i really want it


End file.
